memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Betazed
Betazed (also known as Cyndriel) is a class-M Federation member world, and home to the Betazoids. It is the fifth planet in the Beta Veldonna star system. (Reference: The Worlds of the Federation) The (ceremonial) ruling family of Betazed is the Fifth House of Betazed. The planet's capital is Rixx. Scenery The majority of the time, the weather is calm, pleasant, and bordering on tropical. But when the atmospheric conditions shift, they do so with startling speed. Betazed has a blue sky with pink clouds. There is a lot of farmland on Betazed, and cities that are devoted to philosophical studies. Sites Lake Cararia is a beautiful place on Betazed. Janaran Falls is a waterfall in the Jalara Jungle on Betazed. It is rare for anyone to travel any distance into the jungle. It has dangers such as mud pits, but there are very few dangerous animals. Bacarba Lake is a lake located on Betazed. The Valley of Song is located on Betazed. The northern cliffs in the Valley of Song is a popular location for scattering the ashes of deceased loved ones. The Loneel Mountains is a mountain range on Betazed. Loneel Valley is the caldera of an ancient volcano. It is honeycombed with tunnels and caves. High concentrations of fistrium in the rock prevented detection by sensors. There was a resistance stronghold in these mountains during the Dominion occupation of Betazed. Darona is a small colony in the Betazoid system known for it's agricultural, medical and scientific research facilities. Darona is the 6th planet in the Betazoid system. Darona also has a prison. Darona has a rose-colored sky and an atmosphere of serenity and natural beauty. Jarkana is Darona's capital city, and the Jarkana spaceport is just outside 'the city'. Jarkana Mountains are near Jarkana. Jarkana is a large village of less than 100 squat square houses, built from adobe made from the indigenous red clay, with broad avenues between them, and extensive gardens filled with exotic flowers surround each residence. There are a few larger governmental and research buildings in the center of the capital. The Teskalia tree is found on Darona. Cavat is grown in fields on Darona. Less than 1,000 Dominion troops were stationed there due to its low population. History Betazed was admitted into the Federation in 2273. In 2366, Betazed held the Federation's biennial trade agreements. (''TNG'' episode: "Ménage à Troi") As of 2374, Betazed had a population of 5.6 billion Betazoids, 11 million humans and 6 million Centaurians. (Last Unicorn Games RPG sourcebook Planets of the UFP) In 2374, the Dominion invaded Betazed while the Starfleet 10th Fleet was on a training run. (''DS9'' episode: "In the Pale Moonlight") The Dominion used Betazoid slave labor to construct Sentok Nor in orbit of Betazed. Sentok Nor was used as a Jem'Hadar breeding facility during the Dominion occupation. Starbase 19 is only a few hours at warp from Betazed. Captain David Gold's son, Nathan, was visiting Ambassador Lwaxana Troi just as the Jem'Hadar attacked. Her assistant, Homn, was killed when the Dominion fired on the surface. However, the inhabitants fought back, and eventually rid the world of Dominion forces, but not until after suffering heavy casualties themselves. (short story: "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned" from Tales of the Dominion War; TNG novel: The Battle of Betazed) As of 2377, Betazed had a population of 1.3 billion. (reference work: Star Trek: Star Charts) :The novel ''The Battle of Betazed indicates many Betazoids perished during the Dominion invasion and occupation, and that four out of ten telepaths were killed during the final drive to push back the Jem'Hadar. However, this does not seem adequate to explain a more than 75% reduction in population between 2374 and 2377. Either one figure is mistaken, or there was another, unrevealed population exodus we are not aware of.'' Geography Betazed is a remarkably lush, beautiful world, sometimes described as "the jewel of the outer crown" by traders and other visitors. Its gravity and atmosphere are comparable to Earth, and water covers 78 percent of the planet's surface. (The Worlds of the Federation) The planet has five continents and hundreds of islands. (Planets of the UFP) High mountain peaks of multicolored crystal catch the rays of the Betazoid sun, throwing delicate layers of color upon the landscape. The soil posesses crystals of a faceted green mineral called versina. (Worlds of the Federation) The Betazoid sky is blue with pink clouds. Climatic zones range from tropical to arctic, with temperatures averaging 23 degrees Celsius in summer and 13 degrees in winter. The majority of the time, the weather is calm and pleasant in most areas, but when atmospheric conditions shift, they do so with startling speed. Average rainfall in all zones is roughly one and a half times that of Earth, though some seasons are wetter and some drier. No weather-control technology is employed. (TNG episode: "Ménage à Troi", Planets of the UFP) There is much farmland on Betazed, and many cities devoted to philosophical studies. (Planets of the UFP) Great expanses of natural wilderness cover much of the planet, varying from dense jungles to wide canyons and cliffs. Much of the major continents are dotted with lakes, and the planet is home to thousands of forms of native wildlife. (Planets of the UFP) Oceans, Seas and Lakes *Opal Sea *Thaxan Ocean *Alarmante Sea *Indar Ocean *Lake Cataria *Lake El-Nar *Bacarba Lake *Great Whirlpool Continents (and Provinces) *Tharazad *Kharazad *Hedaya *Dalar *Arandel *Thalzed *Semizad Regions *Loneel Valley *Valley of Song *Jalara jungle *Hedayan Archipelago *Khara Archipelago Cities *Medara *Rixx *Dalaria *Arar *Melfi *Dekoa *Iscandar Mountains and Volcanoes *Loneel Mountains *Veliko Mountains *Vathax Mountains *Cataran Mountains Places of Interest *Amick Hall *Janaran Falls *University of Betazed *Plaza of Contemplation *Dalaria Spaceport Natural History Flora *''cavat'' *''corzon'' *Muktok plant *''sadi'' *''tarna'' *Toyar *Uttaberry plant *''zintaba'' Fauna *Wanoni tracehound External link * Category:Planets Category:Federation worlds Category:Alpha Quadrant Planets